


Happy Holidays

by ramimedley



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [4]
Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “We ready?” He asked as Eugene met him in the doorway.  Leaning down to grab the handle of one suitcase he waited as Eugene came into the hallway, grabbing the keys off the counter.  Merriell was glad they were able to get the time off work.  Eugene needed this upcoming week.  He needed time to unwind, no phone calls to rush into the hospital in the middle of the night, just rest and relaxation.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Adventures in Parenthood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the holidays on my brain :) Here’s a fluffy Christmas fic for our boys and their daughter. As always, thank you for reading.

“You about got everythin’ ready ta go?” Merriell asked, watching as Eugene took clothes out of Suzy’s drawer; putting them in the suitcase. “It’s not like your Momma ain’t gonna have all kinds of stuff for her ta wear.”

It was well known that Suzy was the apple of Mary Frank’s eye. She spoiled her rotten. There would be a mountain of gifts under the tree, just waiting for her to tear open.

“I’ve about got it,” Eugene muttered. Crossing over to the closet he took out the frilly red and green dress with the hair bow clipped to the hanger. Searching around the closet for the matching shoes he packed them in the suitcase.

Hearing feet running down the hallway Merriell swung around to scoop up their baby girl.

“Cookies” she asked, puppy dog eyes in place.

Looking at her messy bed head, night gown still on, Merriell grinned. “It’s a little early for cookies don’ ya think?”

Their little ray of sunshine was an early riser and they had a plane to catch later; which was why Eugene was finishing up packing.

Glancing over at the two of them Eugene grinned; mirror images. Dark ringlets, caramel colored skin, bright blue eyes. It caught his heart everytime he looked at her and saw all Merriell.

“No cookies for breakfast.” He stated, zipping up the suitcase and heading out of the room. He was well aware Merriell was going to sneak her one anyway.

“Dad has you a little plate of fruit in the fridge,” he called. “Eat your blueberries.” Placing the suitcase next to Merriell’s he looked around. Their neighbor was keeping the dog while they were away. Secretly Eugene thought she enjoyed the company since she lived alone. She was an honorary grandma for Suzy.

Pouting, she stalked into the kitchen waiting for Merriell to get it out. “Looky here,” Eugene heard him mumble. “It’s got all your favorites,” he encouraged.

Seeing her eying the cookie jar Merriell surrendered. “You eat your fruit and Pop will give you a cookie,” he whispered.

“I heard that Merriell Shelton.” Eugene called out as he walked back through the living room. Grabbing him by the face he gave him a sweet kiss. “You have got to learn how to tell her no.” He admonished.

Seeing a look of consternation cross his partner’s face Merriell muttered. “I can tell her no. Tis’ just a cookie Gene.” Leaning back against the counter he grinned. “One cookie ain’t gonna hurt nothin.”

“Look here,” he smiled, handing Eugene a mug of coffee. “I’ve got it just like ya want it.” Watching Eugene take the mug he caught the glint of the gold band around his finger; absently twisting his own he sometimes still couldn’t believe this was his life. Such a change from what he thought it would be; so much better. Eugene had made all the difference for him. He liked the constancy of their relationship and even though he’d been incredibly nervous when Eugene had suggested a baby he couldn’t imagine life without her. She was his babydoll and always would be. Looking over as she threw a blueberry at Eugene, he laughed.

“Pop give me a cookie,” she demanded; scowl on her face; while poking strawberries into her mouth.

“Susanna Marianne do not throw your food,” Eugene reprimanded; leaning down to pick up the errant blueberry and depositing it into the trash can.

Crossing her arms she looked down at the now empty plate. Looking sweetly at Merriell she asked again “cookie?”

Staring woefully at Eugene he had to smile; it was the classic Merriell look that he used to get his way.

“One cookie,” he conceded. Heading over to the cookie jar he took out one of the chocolate chip cookies he and Suzy had made previously. Handing it over he watched her little face light up with glee. Hopping down and running into the living room she climbed up on the couch; dog eared teddy bear in one hand and cookie in the other.

“You betta go get changed.” Merriell mumbled; wrapping his arms around his waist. “We gotta leave in an hour.” Giving him a quick peck he gave him a nudge.

“Well if someone had helped me pack I’d be ready to go,” he said, rolling his eyes. Heading down the hallway he heard the distinctive sound of the cookie jar opening and a whispered “shh.”

Chuckling he stepped into the shower. He actually enjoyed going home for holidays now. His family had accepted Merriell as one of their own finally and Suzy had cinched their circle. His mother doted on her and wished they lived closer. She was constantly mailing her stuff and never did Eugene think his mom would be making video chats, but she insisted on talking to Suzy once a week.

Toweling off his hair he walked into the bedroom quickly getting dressed. “Merriell,” he called out. “Get Suzy dressed in that outfit I layed out on the bed.” The little Christmas sweatsuit was the perfect outfit for flying. She’d be warm and comfy. Eugene knew it would be left up to him to tame her hair; all those ringlets messed up from sleep.

Finishing up getting dressed; he slipped his shoes on and went into Suzy’s room. He was met with a comical sight. Merriell was struggling to get her little arms through the shirt sleeves as she vigorously shook her head no. Standing in the doorway he covered his mouth to prevent a laugh.

“You can’t get on the plane naked, babydoll.” Merriell stated. “You got ta put your clothes on.” Watching as he finally got her arms through he tugged up her pants setting her down on the bed putting on the little Christmas socks. Looking at the tangles all through those ringlets Eugene heard him mutter “I’ll let your Dad deal with that.”

“What’s the matter, Mer?” Eugene smiled coming into the room. “She gets them from you.” Grabbing the detangling spray he generously sprayed it all over her hair. Gently brushing through it he pulled it up into a ponytail, clipping a Christmas bow in place.

Hair bows Merriell thought. Here he’d spent most of his life running around at the bars, occasional fights, and generally being a dick and here he was smitten over a little girl with a hairbow. Chuckling he watched as she bounced on the bed; giggling as Eugene tried to pick her up.

“Pop,” she yelled, launching herself at him. Wrapping her firmly around his waist he watched as Eugene made sure everything was in order so they could drive to the airport.

“We ready?” He asked as Eugene met him in the doorway. Leaning down to grab the handle of one suitcase he waited as Eugene came into the hallway, grabbing the keys off the counter. Merriell was glad they were able to get the time off work. Eugene needed this upcoming week. He needed time to unwind, no phone calls to rush into the hospital in the middle of the night, just rest and relaxation.

“Think we’re set,” he responded, grabbing the other suitcase. Looking at the suitcases he knew they’d need to buy a third one to get all of Suzy’s stuff home. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise him if his mother hadn’t already done it; anticipating that ahead of time.

Closing the door and locking up he followed them out to the truck, stowing the suitcases as Merriell hooked Suzy into her seat. Getting into the passenger side he waited for Merriell to get in and start the truck.

Making sure Suzy was secure Merriell stepped up into the truck; starting it. He and Eugene had made this trip many times, but it had been so much more enjoyable since having Suzy. That little girl had changed Eugene’s mom and she’d finally become accepting of their relationship. They’d gotten married in the courthouse precisely because of her disapproval. Eugene wouldn’t admit it at the time, but Merriell knew his feelings were hurt that they weren’t able to have a big wedding. He’d known his mother wouldn’t have come, but all that changed with Suzy.

Merriell still wasn’t too keen on flying. He didn’t like it and now it made him even more nervous having Suzy with them; although she loved it, little daredevil. Before he knew it he was pulling into long term parking; taking the little ticket for paying when they flew back and tucking it into his wallet.

Eugene, ever mindful, retrieved their suitcases out of the seat while Merriell got Suzy out. Walking on ahead they entered the airport, quickly checking their bags. They’d found with a toddler it was much easier to just check their luggage rather than try to handle it and her. Passing through security rather easily Merriell breathed a sigh of relief. He hated going through security; taking off his shoes, having to run his phone and her tablet through that damn machine and then they were always hurrying you through like you were making them late for something.

Strolling along, Suzy firmly wrapped around him; he reached out and squeezed Eugene’s hand. Seeing him smile he squeezed back. Merriell had been having some random thoughts here lately that were somewhat terrifying to him, but niggling in his brain anyway. He thought maybe they should have another baby; only this time with Eugene’s DNA. He really wasn’t sure how or when to start that conversation and was secretly hoping Eugene would bring it up. Merriell never thought he’d be comfortable with one, let alone two. Watching his partner walk along he transferred Suzy as she reached out for Eugene.

Arriving at their gate they went through the line. Eugene once again showing the boarding passes on his phone. Here was the part when Merriell started getting nervous. Finding their seats they sat Suzy in the middle, even though he knew she’d climb onto Eugene’s lap to watch outside. Merriell never sat by the window. If he did he’d firmly keep the shutter closed. Reaching out to grasp Eugene’s hand they took off. Feeling a squeeze he concentrated on the tattoo on the inside of his wrist that said Susanna. Breathing a sigh of relief he glanced over watching as Suzy clapped joyfully while Eugene pointed out the window. Settling back he patiently waited for the three hour plane ride to be over.

“Look down there,” Eugene pointed out the window. “See the clouds. We’re so high up we’re above them.” He instructed. Enjoying pointing out different things and talking about how the plane worked he watched her little face as she listened intently. Their little girl was inquisitive; full of questions. Seeing her glance over at Merriell with his eyebrows furrowed, slight frown upon his face she whispered “Pop, okay?”

Tucking her in a little closer Eugene responded “Pop doesn’t like to fly.” Watching as she thought it over he saw her lean over and pat Merriell on the arm.

Cracking an eye, Merriell saw her lean closer and patted him, “it’s okay, Pop.” Blowing him a kiss she turned back around to look out the window with Eugene. Feeling her little body get heavier Eugene slipped her blanket up around her shoulders, waiting till she was asleep before slipping her thumb out of her mouth. That was a habit they were having a hard time breaking.

Soon they were descending, another part Merriell hated and finally they were on the ground. “Why do I let you put me through this, Eugene” he whined. “It’s fuckin’ awful.”

Giving him a pointed glare and looking down at their child Eugene uttered for what felt like the millionth time “watch your mouth.” Eugene had been terrified the first word out of Suzy’s mouth was going to be fuck when she first started talking; thankfully it was Dad.

Unfastening the seat belt he rose cradling a still sleeping Suzy as they exited the plane. Waiting at the baggage claim they finally saw their suitcases; Merriell plucking them off the conveyor belt. Walking to the pick-up area Suzy started to wake up. “Here?” She groggily asked.

“We’re here babydoll,” Merriell reassured; as much for him as for her. Looking for Eugene’s Dad he saw both of Eugene’s parents had come to pick them up. The minute she caught sight of them Eugene’s mom rushed over deftly taking Suzy out of Eugene’s arms. “You come see your Nana,” she demanded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Giving his Dad a hug Eugene smiled as his mother lavished attention on Suzy. “Look what Nana brought you,” she exclaimed, grabbing a babydoll out of the seat.

“Mom,” Eugene sighed. “You spoil her.” Shaking his head he grinned. It didn’t surprise him she came with a gift.

Seeing his Dad give Merriell a firm hug he stated “if you think that’s bad just wait until you see all of the gifts under the tree.” Walking towards the car he helped Merriell stow their suitcases in the trunk.

“Alright Mom,” Eugene reached out, taking Suzy to strap her into her seat. Sliding into the backseat he felt Merriell sit beside him. Reaching out he held his hand. They were able to be casually affectionate now, his mother no longer caring.

“How was the flight, Merriell?” Mary Frank asked. “Did you do alright?” She asked, turning in the seat to look at him. She knew he was a reluctant flier.

“It was fine,” he reassured her. “Not a lot of turbulence, so that’s good.” Leaning back in his seat he listened as Eugene and his mother chatted about the upcoming festivities. It felt so good to be back on solid ground. Glancing over he watched as Eugene handed a fidgety Suzy her tablet and she immediately began poking at the screen. The tablet had been Eugene’s idea, stating that the learning games would be good for her. He’d been right, of course. She could name her colors, animals and had started counting; not in the correct order, but trying.

A half an hour later and they were pulling down the Sledge’s driveway. For some reason it crossed Merriell’s mind that was his name now, as well. When they’d gotten married they’d gone with Shelton-Sledge as their last name for them both. He felt much more relaxed when he visited now; not so high strung, although he still got the disapproving glance when he went out to smoke. He figured that she’d do the same thing if Eugene were doing it, so it wasn’t just because it was him. He was dying for a cigarette right now. Watching Eugene’s mom unhook Suzy from the car seat she bustled her inside.

“Eugene,” he nudged. “I gotta go smoke.” He looked imploringly. Eugene knew he needed a cigarette to tame his nerves from the flight.

“Go on,” he gestured. “We can get the suitcases upstairs.” Turning back to his Dad they lugged the suitcases out, rolling them into the house.

Instead of going through the house and onto the deck in the back he immediately lit up and casually took his time walking around the side of the house. He still wasn’t used to the magnitude of the Sledge estate and wasn’t sure he ever would be. Given his poor upbringing it was still a bit overwhelming looking up at the house.

Reaching the deck he climbed up and had a seat. He needed an empty can or something he could put the butts in when he was finished. He was not about to leave one on the ground.

Deciding to let Eugene and his Dad visit he lit up one more. Pulling out his phone he thought about the fact that he had no one to send a text to, no family, only a few friends. Sending off a couple texts to some friends he sat and smoked in silence. Hearing his phone ping he checked the message.

Burgie: Send me a picture of Suzy Christmas morning. Hope you got the gift me and Flo sent.

Merriell: Brought it with us. Sure will.

Burgie and Flo had only been able to come up from Texas a few times to see Susanna, but they still kept in touch.

Hearing his phone ping again he was surprised to see one from Sid Phillips.

Sid: you guys get in okay?

Merriell: yeah, we’re here. All good.

Sid: tell Eugene to call me later. He isn’t answering his phone.

Merriell: will do

He and Sid had ironed out their differences, so it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend some time with him and Mary when they visited.

Stubbing out his cigarette he gathered the two butts and entered into the kitchen. Running them underwater to ensure they were out he threw them in the trash.

Hearing excited giggles coming from the living room he peeked around the corner. Suzy was sitting in front of the tree pointing at packages; all beautifully wrapped with ribbons and bows.

“Mine?” He heard her gleefully ask, her little body vibrating with excitement.

“Yours,” Eugene’s mom responded, smiling as she continued answering questions. Running across the room Suzy launched herself into her Nana’s arms squeezing her in a hug.

Ducking his head Merriell grinned. Looked like he wasn’t the only one his little girl had turned into a softie.

Walking upstairs he found Eugene in Suzy’s room. Of course it was decked out in a princess style; canopied bed and all. “What cha doin?” He asked, sidling up to Eugene. Wrapping his arms around his waist he looked over his shoulder.

“Putting all of Suzy’s stuff away; although you were right. We could have not packed anything at all given how many clothes my Mom bought for our visit.” Turning to give him a kiss he continued. “Look in the closet.”

Opening the closet door Merriell chuckled. There sitting in the corner was a large suitcase that he assumed was to be filled with all the stuff they would be bringing home.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Merriell smirked. “Well I guess that takes care of the extra suitcase.” Taking in the new outfits in the closet he smiled. No one could ever accuse Eugene’s mom of not being captivated with their daughter. “I’m guessing this is for the party on Christmas Eve?” He asked; pulling out what appeared to be a very expensive red velvet dress; noting the matching shoes on the closet floor.

“Damn it,” Eugene muttered. “I knew I shouldn’t have packed that dress.” He should have known his mother would deck Susanna out to show her off on Christmas Eve. She’d never had a little girl and was going all out with this one.

“Tis alright, Gene,” he murmured, crossing back across the room. “Besides I can give you real kisses since you’re Mom will be too busy fawning all over Suzy.” Framing his face he gave him a slow kiss. “See, no one knows the difference,” he smiled; leaning his forehead against Eugene’s.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Eugene laughed. “I need to just let her have her fun while we’re here.” Placing the Christmas dress he’d brought for her back in the suitcase he set it in the closet next to the empty one.

“Alright, now for our stuff.” He said, marching across the hallway. Starting to put away his things he grinned as Merriell flopped onto the bed.

“You can leave all my shit right there in that suitcase, Gene.” He responded. “Ya know I don’t give a damn where it sits.”

“No, I most certainly won’t Merriell.” Sorting clothes into drawers and hanging up their dressier clothes he felt much better having put everything away.

Hearing little footsteps coming up the stairs Eugene quickly left the room making sure she got to the top safely.

Tipping her little sun-kissed face up she reached out. “Present,” she grinned; looking at Eugene hopefully.

“We can’t open presents yet,” he replied; watching as her lip poked out in a pout. Wiggling to get down she ran into the bedroom, climbing up next to Merriell.

“Presents?” She asked, hopefully. Dear God it was hard to tell her no he thought. Getting a look from Eugene he knew he had to do it. “Not yet, babydoll.” He managed to get out. Crossing her arms she frowned at him. “Pop mean.” She announced.

Startled he looked over at Eugene, who was currently laughing in the hallway. “Laugh it up over there, Gene. How come you tell her no and it’s no big deal. I tell her no and I’m mean.” He scowled at Eugene, who was still laughing.

“It’s because you never tell her no,” he gasped out; still laughing. “It’s what you get for always giving in to what she wants.” Crossing over he plucked Suzy off the bed. “Nana says it’s not time for presents yet.” He held her watching that frown disappear. “Nana gets to decide when it’s time for presents and it’s not Christmas yet. We have to wait for Santa Claus to come.”

Seeming to accept this answer she pointed to the door. “Tree,” she demanded, pointing at the hallway. Tucking back a wayward curl he kissed her forehead. “You want to go see the tree?” He asked.

Grasping him on both sides of his face she stated again “tree.” Laughing while looking over at Merriell he called “we’re being summoned. Come on.”

Heaving himself up off the bed Eugene heard him grumbling under his breath “mean.”

Giving him a quick kiss he tried to soothe. “You know she doesn’t mean it.” Merriell never wanted to be the one she was upset with; always doting.

Carrying her down the staircase they walked past the dining area and into the living room. Standing before them was a huge, perfectly decorated tree with mounds of presents underneath.

“We may need more than one suitcase,” Merriell mumbled. All of these presents weren't new to him, but were still overwhelming. Thankfully all of the attention was on Suzy and she thrived in the limelight. The room was cozy with wood crackling in the fireplace; Christmas music playing in the background.

Sitting down on the couch he watched as Suzy pointed out presents; smiling brightly. He was so happy they were able to give her these types of memories. She’d never know what it was like to not have Santa come, not have presents and knowing Christmas was no different than any other day. It had taken him some time to get used to the Sledge’s idea of Christmas, but was eternally grateful for the memories they were giving Suzy.

“Hey,” Eugene asked, putting Suzy down as she scampered around the tree. “You good?” He saw the contemplative look on his face.

Shaking himself out of it he grinned. “Yeah, I’m good.” Tugging Eugene down on the couch next to him he snuck a quick kiss. “I’m just glad she gets ta have Christmases like these.” Shrugging his shoulders he looked Eugene straight in the eye. “She’ll never know how mine were.”

“You’re right,” Eugene agreed. “But that’s because we both work hard and love her unconditionally.” He knew growing up Merriell had it rough. It took Eugene a long time to break him out of that shell. “Look at her,” he gestured; while she was trying to sneak a present off to the corner. “She’s a happy, well adjusted beautiful little girl and that’s because of both of us.”

Gripping Merriell’s knee he got up and walked over peeking behind the chair. There she sat, present in her lap, poking holes in the paper. “Susanna Marianne, what do you think you’re doing young lady?”

Looking up guiltily, she uttered “present?”

Hearing the howl of anger come from behind the chair as Eugene took the present away Merriell grinned. That was something else she got from him, her temper.

Stalking over to Merriell she climbed up into his lap laying her head on his chest. Kissing the top of her head he watched as she snuck her thumb in her mouth. “You wanna’ go lay down?” He asked, rising from the couch. Nodding her head he carried her upstairs to her room turning on the television to a program she’d watch. Laying her down he took that ponytail out of her hair and gave her a blanket. Good, maybe she would get some rest before the party tonight so she wouldn’t be grouchy.

Getting ready, Merriell could already hear guests milling around downstairs. Suzy hadn’t taken a nap, but had played in her room with all the toys that were already there.

Slipping into the black dress pants he frowned. He would never get used to wearing these damn clothes. The only reason he even put them on was because of Eugene. Pulling on the hideous socks he took a look in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad he thought.

“See, you look great!” Eugene exclaimed; straightening the collar of his shirt. Eugene’s mother of course was getting Suzy ready. He was certain she’d look like a little doll when she was finished.

Hearing a “ta-da” from Suzy’s bedroom they both watched as she came across the hall, her hand clutched in Nana’s. Smiling bashfully she twirled around in her dress delighting as it swung around.

Grinning Merriell swooped her up “you look pretty as a picture, babydoll.” Somehow Eugene’s mom had managed to tame that hair into a beautiful braided bun.

“So pretty,” Eugene chimed in; giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Like a princess.” He stated.

“I’m going to go ahead and take Susanna down,” Mary Frank said. “Time to show our baby off.” Beaming she carried her down the stairs and into the party. Eugene could hear her exclaiming “and this little cutie is our granddaughter Susanna.”

Chuckling Eugene turned towards Merriell. “She’s going to be well and truly worn out by the time my mom is done with her.” Sitting down on the bed he watched as Merriell slipped his shoes on. Beautiful man he thought absently; waiting for him to finish. Watching him get the gel out to slick back his hair Eugene uttered “no, don’t.”

Looking over surprised he asked “don’t what?”

Crossing over and stepping up behind him Eugene looked in the mirror at them. Total opposites that fit perfectly together. “Don’t slick it back. I like the curls.” Running his fingers through them he said “just tame them down, don’t slick them back.”

Looking somewhat bewildered Merriell responded “okay, Gene.” Turning back to the mirror he got his curls to look somewhat classy. Turning back to Eugene he asked “this betta?”

“It’s perfect!” He nodded. “You ready for this?” He asked. Eugene knew these parties were not Merriell’s thing; in fact, he hated them.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he responded. Letting Eugene lead the way he followed along behind, catching sight of Suzy in Edward’s arms. She was fine, he thought. She won’t get lost, he worried. “You think Suzy’ll be okay with all these people?” He asked, tugging on Eugene’s sleeve.

Looking over his shoulder Eugene could see the worry clouding his eyes. “She’ll be just fine.” He replied. “I did this every year for as long as I can remember.”

Still not convinced, Merriell tried to keep his eye on her. It was all he could do not to rush over and grab her away. He scanned her sweet giggling face as she clutched her arms around Edward’s neck and saw nothing but pure excitement. It would be okay he thought, but he was still gonna watch her.

Pouring him a shot of bourbon Eugene handed it to him. “Here, it’ll calm your nerves.”

Feeling the liquid burn down his throat he felt a little better, but not by much.

Meandering around he let Eugene introduce him to various people whose name’s he’d never remember. Smiling politely he left the small talk to Eugene. Seeing Edward heading his way he handed her over. “She wants her pop,” Edward chuckled.

Snuggling her close he really wanted to just take her upstairs, get cozy and watch one of those Christmas movies she loved. It had been three hours and Eugene was in a conversation with Sid and Mary. Bidding them hello he let Eugene know Suzy was getting tired and he was going to take her upstairs; not entirely a lie. He was taking her to her room. He wasn’t sure if Eugene was paying attention though, but figured he’d find them when he was done talking.

“You want to go watch a movie babydoll?” He asked; watching a smile grace her face. Nodding her head yes, they snuck upstairs. Getting her changed into her comfy pajamas he struggled with getting her hair out of that bun. “”Damn it.” He swore as one of the pins poked him. “How the hell did she do this?” He grumbled; picking out all the little pins holding it together.

“Damn it.” She parroted; perfectly clear.

“No, no, don’t say that.” Merriell quickly replied. “Pop shouldn’t say it either. He was really going to have to work on that. Eugene would have a fit if he knew. Finally getting her hair free he left her sitting on the bed.

“Stay here for a minute? Okay?” He asked. He was just going to run across the hall and change into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Stay here,” she responded.

“Right,” he confirmed. Darting across the hall he quickly changed listening to the party still going strong downstairs. He’d much rather be up here spending Christmas Eve with his baby.

Deciding on How the Grinch Stole Christmas they settled back against the pillows to watch the movie. Listening to her babbling about the show he smiled. This was how he wanted to spend Christmas Eve; the only thing missing was Eugene.

“Santa comes,” he caught as she was talking.

“Yes, Santa comes tonight. Are ya excited?” He asked.

“Yes!” She emphatically replied. Snuggling up they continued watching the movie.

Eugene had been looking all over for Merriell. He knew he had Suzy because his Dad had told him that he had handed her over. The only place he hadn’t looked was upstairs. On a whim, he grabbed a plate of cookies and bounded up the stairs. Checking their room first he saw no sign of Merriell or Suzy. Seeing a glow coming from beneath Suzy’s door he opened it to find Merriell and Suzy in pj’s snuggled up on the bed watching a movie.

Standing in the doorway he smiled as Merriell looked over. “How come I wasn’t invited to this party?” He asked; giving Merriell a pointed glance.

“M’ sorry, Gene. I couldn’t take it.” Looking sheepish he glanced over at Suzy who was thoroughly engrossed in the movie. Hoping Gene wasn’t upset with him he watched as he grinned.

“Well let me get changed and I’ll come join you.” Moving across the hall he put on his pajamas bringing the plate of cookies back with him. Walking towards them he tripped on Suzy’s shoe and spilled the cookies all over the bed.

Sitting up with her little hands on her hips looking at the spilled cookies Suzy announced “damn it.”

Merriell covered his face peeking through his fingers to see Eugene’s reaction.

Sputtering Eugene managed to tell her “Susanna Marianne you don’t say that. It’s not a nice word.”

“Great Merriell,” he scolded. “That’s all we need her to tell my parents.” Frowning he collected the cookies and laid down on the other side of Suzy.

“M’ sorry Gene,” he struggled to keep from laughing. ‘‘Twas an accident.” Eyes twinkling he settled Suzy back down on the bed.

Seeing the consternated look on his husband's face he couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. “You’re the one always sayin’ she’s jus’ like me.”

Reaching over he ran his fingers through his hair. “Aw, come on,” he cajoled. “Ya can’t stay mad at me. It’s Christmas Eve.” Staring, he waited for Eugene to turn and look at him. Finally getting the desired effect he grinned. “I love ya, Gene and m’ sorry, but ya gotta admit it was a little funny.”

Rolling his eyes Eugene cracked a smile. “Well it was just a matter of time,” he grumbled. “But you have to work on that Merriell.”

“I will,” he promised.

Content to lay there with their little girl between them they enjoyed the rest of Christmas Eve.

Waking up to jumping on the bed, Suzy was bouncing up and down. “Santa, Santa,” she screamed. Nudging at both of her dads she tried to get them out of bed.

Running his fingers through his hair Merriell yawned. “God, Eugene” he grumbled. “What time is it?” Shoving the pillow over his face.

“No, no Pop,” Suzy yelled; tugging at the pillow. Peeking an eye out he mumbled. “Can you let Pop get changed first?”

“Let us get changed sweet pea,” Eugene coaxed.

“Hurry, hurry” she continued bouncing.

Grumbling as he got out of bed Merriell stalked across the hallway tugging on jeans and a sweatshirt. Swiping a hand through his curls he picked Suzy up in her pajamas and he and Eugene went downstairs.

Eugene’s parents were already in the living room as they came into the room.

“Good morning, sweetheart” Edward stated.

Face alight with excitement Suzy wriggled to get down. Running to the tree she pointed “look, look!” She exclaimed. “Toys!”

And toys there were; baby dolls, teddy bears, puzzles, games. She didn’t know what to pick up first. Settling back on the couch Merriell watched her scamper around from gift to gift delightfully opening packages. Merriell snapped a picture of her over by the tree and texted it to Burgie and Flo with a Merry Christmas.

“Mom,” Eugene started. “You bought her way too much stuff. We can’t possibly get all this home.”

“Some of it can stay here. The rest of it I’ll ship.” She replied, nonchalantly.

Merriell felt peaceful watching her run around, playing, bringing her toys over to show him and having him read her a book. Looking over he watched as Eugene tickled her as she tried to get away.

Catching his eye Merriell beckoned Eugene to follow him into the kitchen. “What is it?” he asked; looking at him quizzically.

Cupping him by the jaw, Merriell sweetly kissed him softly and slowly. This was what he wanted, what he needed and Gene had given it all to him. Wrapping his arms around Eugene and pulling him close he leaned their foreheads together. “I love ya, Gene,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas” he sighed; holding him tightly.

Feeling Merriell nuzzle against his neck Eugene murmured “Merry Christmas.” Slipping his fingers through those curls he guided his chin up to look him straight in the eyes. “I love you too.” Wrapped in each other they smiled as they listened to their daughter’s joyful laughter drifting out of the living room. It was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
